My Rival is My Love
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: Discontinued! Maaf!
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini didedikasikan khusus buat temen saya yang bernama lia. Karna dialah yang memaksa saya untuk bikin fic baru… nah buat para readers setia GA, silakan baca fic ini..

Buat lia : cukup ya lo neror2 gw lwt sms, wall post fb, message fb, twitter,YM atau disekolah dgn kata2 yg sama.. "udh dpt ide blm?" atau "kpn bikin fic GA yg baru?". Sekarang udh gw bikinin jd jangan bawel lg! OK?

Buat readers : baca fic saya yg gaje, OOC, berantakan dan jelek ini ya !!! yg pasti bukan **YAOI **atau **YURI**… (hahaha). Pokoknya yg sempet baca or buka review yaa…

(A/N : judul fic ini aku ambil dari salah satu manga milik shiumi saki.. ada yg udh pernah baca manganya blm? Hehe.. Di fic ini yo-chan jadi adiknya Mikan. Semuanya kls 2 smp, kecuali yo-chan dan Aoi.. mereka beda setaun sama kk nya msing-masing alias kls 1 smp.. **NO ALICE IN HERE !** dan akademi memperbolehkan muridnya untuk pulang. Oh ya! Gedung SD,SMP dan SMA dipisah tp punya fasilitasnya sama *gila! Kaya bgt* haha).

Mikan : berarti kami semua masih pendek dong?

Author : bukan masih pendek, tapi rada .. udh ya mikan, jalani saja hari-harimu di fic ini..

Mikan : ya,ya,ya.. tapi jangan bikin cerita yang ane-aneh lho..

Author : hohoho.. klo itu gak janji ya..

Yo-chan : bletak! *memukul author menggunakan sepatu* jangan bikin cerita yang aneh-aneh tentang kakakku

Natsume : woi!! Kapan nih mulai ceritanya? Lagipula biar saja kalau authornya mau bikin cerita kaya giman juga, itu kan hak dia.

Author : natsume kamu ini memang baik ya.. *puppy eyes*

Mikan : huh! Terserah! Tp jgn bikin cerita yang rated nya T atau M

Author : ………………!?

Natsume : udh buru mulai ceritanya!

Author : yosh! Ini dia!!

**Disclaimer **: GA dan My Rival is My Love bkn pny saya tp pny komikusnya masing-masing yaitu higuchi tachibana dan shiumu saki..

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan's pov**

"Mikan ayo cepat bangun, nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah!" teriak kaa-san dari bawah, "iya kaa-san, aku sudah bangun" jawabku malas. Aku turun ke bawah, "cepat pergi mandi" perintah kaa-san yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Aku segera mengambil handukku dan kembali naik ke atas, aku terus berjalan dengan malas-malasan dan mata yang masih sedikit-sedikit terpejam. (A/N: silakan bayngkan sendiri rumah Mikan, karna Author tidak pandai mendeskripsikan) Setibanya dikamar mandi badanku tersangkut, sepertinya tersangkut sesuatu sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi, aku membuka mataku dan melihat sesuatu yang ada disampingku, ternyata yo-chan.

"yo-chan minggir! Aku mau masuk"

"tidak mau! Aku kan yang sampai duluan disini"

"heh? Apa katamu? Jelas-jelas aku yang sampai duluan disini, karna tiba-tiba kamu nyelak aku jadi tidak bisa masuk dan terjepit seperti ini"

"onechan yang nyelak dan menjepitku seperti ini"

"apa katamu? Dasar tukang copy! Sudah sana minggir!"

"tidak mau! Onechan saja!"

"anak-anak kenapa rebut begitu?" terdengar suara kaa-san.

"aah.. tidak papa kaa-san" jawabku.

"kalian berebut kamar mandi lagi ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab kaa-san melainkan mendapat ide untuk membuat yo-chan minggir, "yo-chan"

"nani?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"sepertinya otosan butuh bantuanmu, tu dia ada dibelakangmu"

"ng?" dia segera melihat kebelakangnya dan saat itu juga aku mendorongnya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, BRAK!! Yo-chan yang tau telah dibohongi langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi "onechan kau curang!! Buka pintunya!". Aku tidak menghiraukannnya dan tertawa kecil dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Hihihi.. adik kecilku yang manis, tunggu sebentar ya.

**Normal's pov**

Yo-chan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi, "knp yo-chan? Pasti kalah merebut kamar mandi ya?" tebak yuka, "onechan memang selalu begitu! Tidak mau mengalah" jawab yo-chan sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan bersender ditembok, "tapi kamu tetap sayang pada kakakmu kan?". Yo-chan tidak menjawabnya (blushing) dan membuang muka. Yuka yang melihat itu tersenyum pada yo-chan.

**-Saat sarapan-**

**Mikan's pov**

Sumpitku bertabrakan dengan sumpit yo-chan yang ingin mengambil beef yang hanya tinggal Satu.

"ini punyaku" kata adikku

"tidak! Ini punyaku!" bantahku

"punyaku!!"

"punyakuuuu !!!" bantahku lebih keras lagi.

"hei-hei sudah kalian berdua" lerai kaa-san, "kalian memang tidak bisa akur ya" sambung otosan "biar adil, lebih baik beef nya buat otosan saja" lanjutnya seraya mengambil beef yang ada didepannya dan langsung memakannya. "OTOSAN !!!" teriakku dan yo-chan. Okasan dan otosan tertawa bersamaan.

Selesai sarapan aku segera berpamitan dan yo-chan sudah siap dengan skateboard nya yang diinjak dengan satu kaki seperti biasa (huwwwaaaaaaa!!!! *lebay* bayangin yo-chan naik skateboard diumur smp kereeeeeenn !!! XD back to the story). Akupun mencari sepatu rodaku, tapi ko ga ketemu-ketemu ya? "kamu mencari apa Mikan? Sepatu rodamu ya?" Tanya kaa-san

"ng"

"lho? Bukannya kemarin baru dicuci ya?"

"heee?? Baru dicuci? Masa sih?"

"iya, kemarin kan hari minggu, kamu sendiri yang minta tolong kaa-san untuk mencucikannya"

"ya ampun! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa baru menyerahkannya kemarin, sepertinya aku lupa hari"

"kamu ini! Kaa-san piker kamu sudah ada penggantinya" (dengan nada sedih)

"onechan bareng aku saja" terdengar suara yo-chan.

"eh? benarkah?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"iya"

"huwwaaa! Arigato yo-chan, kamu ini baik sekali" aku memeluknya.

"lepas! Onechan baka!"

Aku diam saja, walaupun aku sedikit kesal dikatai bodoh olehnya, tapi dia tetap adikku yang manis dan baik. Aku dan yo-chan segera berangkat ke sekolah, tentu saja yo-chan yang berada diposisi depan, dia kan yang mengendalikan skateboardnya dan aku dibelakang sambil memegang pundaknya. Wwwaaahhh.. segarnya terkena angin yang bersepoi-sepoi.

"hei yo-chan ternyata kamu mahir ya bermain skateboard?" kataku

"ng"

"apa kamu bisa melakukan teknik-teknik dalam bermain skateboard?"

"tentu saja"

"coba lakukan salah satunya, aku pengen tau"

"tidak mau"

"eh? kenapa? Oh.. aku tau pasti sebenarnya kamu tidak bisa kan?"

"bisa ko! Tapi sekarang kita sedang berada didekat kalangan sekolah, onechan tau kan kalau ada yang melihatku melakukan teknik-teknik skateboard disini?"

"memangnya kenapa? *berpikir sejenak* oh iya..ya pasti para fans mu itu ya?"

"ya"

"repot juga ya jadi dirimu, teman-temanku juga kalau melihatmu pasti selalu bilang padaku 'enak ya mikan, punya adik seperti yo-chan, sudah pintar, jago olahraga, cakep, banyak fans nya lagi' "

"makanya onechan harus bangga punya adik seperti aku"

"huh! (annoyed) iya-iya deh aku bangga"

Yo-chan melirikku dan tersenyum kecil, aku juga membalasnya dengan senyumku. Sesampainya disekolah aku sudah memasangkan penutup telinga ditelinga yo-chan dan alhasil? pentup telinga itu sangat berguna bagi yo-chan karna dia bisa terhindar dari teriakan para fans nya. Kalau aku sih sudah biasa, jadi no problem.

"arigato nee-chan" dia mengembalikan penutup telinganya.

"ambil saja, kamu lebih membutuhkannya"

"kata-katamu seperti menyindirku" (annoyed)

"eh.. ti-tidak ko, sudahlah! Sabar-sabar saja ya menghadapi para fans mu itu"

"onechan juga sabar-sabar saja ya"

"eh? memangnya aku kenapa?"

"tentu saja dalam menghadapi soulmate mu"

"soulmate ku? Siapa?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan__"

"aku tau kamu mau bilang siapa! Lagipula dia itu bukan soulmateku! Dia itu musuhku!"

"ya, ya your 'rival'. Kalau begitu sabar-sabar saja menghadapi rival-mu"

"yup! Tentu saja"

Tak lama, brak! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menimpa kepalaku dan ternyata dugaanku tepat! Itu adalah skateboard milik Natsume Hyuuga teman sekelasku yang sangat menyebalkan! "kau…" kataku kesal, "ohayo" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan langsung pergi. "hei tunggu!!!" teriakku kesal, sial ! dia menjahiliku lagi. awas! Kau Natsume !! dialah 'rival'ku.

**Time to : **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 update !!!**

**Oh ya.. buat para readers, bentar lagi Author UN nih, jd maaf ya kalau chapter selanjutnya lama di update.. tolong doain ya semoga semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan dan mata pelajaran yang diuji bisa lulus semua dengan nilai yang tinggi dan memuaskan.. amiiiiiinnn !!**

**Chapter 2**

**-Di kelas (Mikan's POV)-**

Aku duduk dibangku ku dan menidurkan kepalaku dimeja. Aduh! Malasnya sekolah, kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini aku jadi merasa malas bersekolah? Apa gara-gara sekelas lagi dengan Natsume ya? Tapi sepertinya tidak, aku malah sedah terbiasa menghadapi iblis seperti dia!. Aku menghela nafas, BUK! Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menimpa kepalaku "hai, cewek malas", ugh! Aku tau betul siapa pemilik suara ini dan pasti yang menimpa kepalaku adalah kakinya.

"Natsume!!! Berhenti mengganggu atau menendangku terus setiap aku menidurkan kepala dimeja!!"

"siapa yang mengganggumu terus?"

"tentu saja kau! Bodoh!"

"apa? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Bukannya kau yang bodoh?"

"heh? Tentu saja bukan!! Lagipula kau ini jarang sekali belajar, pantas saja bodoh! Nilai saja masih dibawahku" (dgn nada kemenangan)

**Natsume's POV**

JLEB! JLEB! Sial, omongannya menusuk sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah. "kau juga sama saja! Kau tidak terlalu pandai berolahraga! Dalam pelajaran PKK pun, masakanmu lebih banyak yang gagal daripada yang jadi ! berarti kau juga BODOH"

**Mikan's POV**

JLEB! JLEB! Ugh! Dia tau banyak tentang kelemahanku, sial !, akhirnya aku diam saja karna bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Aku dan Natsume hanya saling berpandangan saja.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya

"sudah diam saja!" lalu aku mencubit pipinya.

"sakit! Lepas! Dasar cewek bodoh!"

"apa kau bilang? Cewek bodoh?" aku memperkeras cubitanku.

"aduh! Duh…! Sakit" (meringis)

**Normal's POV**

"aduh, mereka itu dari tadi ga berenti-berenti ya, ckckck.." kata Anna

"iya..ya" sambung Nonoko

"sepertinya aku harus turun tangan, mereka berisik sekali dari tadi" ujar Hotaru

"waw!! Ice Queen mau beraksi!!" kata Anna dan Nonoko berbarengan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

**Mikan's POV**

Rasakan itu!! "hei lihat dibelakangmu!! Ada sesuatu" kata Natsume memberitau.

"eh?" aku pun menengok kebelakang, saat itu juga Natsume membanting tanganku dan menarik rambutku, "auw!! Hei Natsume tunggu, jangan lari!!". Aku mengejarnya, tapi saat Natsume menuju pintu keluar, Hotaru sudah ada didepannya. Dan.. dan.. dan.. "Baka! Baka!" peluru baka-gun nya telak mengenai wajahku dan Natsume sehingga kami terjatuh. "sakit Hotaru! Kamu ini jahat sekali" kataku sambil memegang wajah yang tadi terkena peluru baka-gun, "berhentilah kalian berdua, dari tadi ribut terus seperti kucing dan anjing" kata sahabatku itu. Aku diam saja karna menurutku itu memang benar. Tiba-tiba Natsume berdiri "makanya bilang pada sahabatmu ini jangan suka cari gara-gara" katanya pada hotaru.

"eh? apa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas kau yang mencari gara-gara terus denganku"

"mikan ! *menggeleng-gelengkan kepala*" ujar Hotaru.

"iya..iya aku tidak akan cari gara-gara lagi!" (dgn nada kesal)

Huh! Aku tau pasti Natsume sedang tersenyum sekarang, dasar licik !!. Lalu dia lanjut berjalan untuk keluar kelas tapi Hotaru sudah menahan kerah baju belakangnya "mau kemana? Sebentar lagi masuk" Tanya sahabatku itu, "mau ke toilet, buang air kecil"

"bohong !!! pasti dia mau bolos pelajaran !!" aku membantahnya.

**Natsume's POV**

Sial ! dari tadi cewek ini bikin aku susah !

**Normal's POV**

"hmm.. sepertinya aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu hyuuga!!" kata hotaru with her devil's smile.

"ta-tapi aku udah kebelet banget nih!! Aduh!"

"NEVER ! EVER !"

1 menit kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

**Natsume's POV**

Cih ! sial ! bel masuk sudah berbunyi, apa boleh buat ! aku sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. untuk kali ini saja aku akan ikut pelajaran Jinno-sensei, aku tidak suka pelajaran Jinno-sensei begitu juga dengan Jinno-sensei nya. Dia terlalu killer untuk ukuran guru SMP dan bawaannya selalu saja suram. Aku pun duduk dibangku ku, disebelah sahabatku Ruka.

"oii.. tumben gak bolos?"

"sudah telat"

"udah jadi anak rajin ya?"

"Tidak !! gara-gara Ice Queen aku jadi tidak bisa bolos"

"oh.. kirain kau sudah berubah"

Aku diam saja dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Mikan. Dia bisa dibilang Rival ku atau teman mainku. Hahaha… tak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai tanda kemenangannya. Huh! Ga seru! Kenapa sekarang aku yang kalah? Tapi biarlah, lain kali aku tidak akan kalah lagi, karna akulah yang membuat permainan ini. Seberapa besar kesabaranmu dalam menghadapiku, Mikan? (smirk). Sepertinya hari-hari kita akan menyenangkan.

**TIME TO :**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3….**

Maaf ya klo author telat ngupdatenya coz lagi menghadapi UN wkt itu.. =.=a

Tapi sekarang udh selesai!! Hahay! XD

Semoga aja disemua pelajaran author bs lulus yaa..

Karna sebentar lagi saya juga mau menghadapi UAS dan ujian praktek yg hanya berseling beberapa minggu, maklum lg ya klo saya kelamaan ngupdate chapter selanjutnya, tp saya usahain supaya gak lama-lama.

Hhuuuuwwwwaaaaaa!!!!! *nangis* chapter sebelumnya ga ada yg review sm sekali !!!! T.T semoga chapter yg ini ada yg review deh.. amiiinnn… hehe. Nah! Marilah sekarang kita nikmati membaca chapter ini !!! *halah* semoga semuanya suka

**Chapter 3**

**-Besoknya (Mikan's POV)-**

"huwaaaaaa… akhirnya sepatu rodaku kering juga" (mengambil sepatu roda yang diberikan yuka)

"makanya lain kali jangan asal-asalan, ingatlah hari !"

"iya, kaa-san" aku tersenyum.

"kaa-san aku berangkat dulu ya" ujar yo-chan.

"heee.. yo-chan tunggu aku!" aku segera memakai sepatu rodaku, berpamitan dan melesat pergi, "yo-chaaaaaaaaaann !!!"

"apa sih? Dari tadi teriak-teriak terus"

"tunggu dong! Kamu ini buru-buru sekali"

"abis nee-chan lama, bisa-bisa telat ke sekolah"

"huh ! dasar tidak sabaran! Lagipula aku pasti ingat waktu ko"

"oh.. kirain nee-chan amnesia sepenuhnya, udah lupa hari, lupa waktu, entah apa lagi nanti"

"yo-chan ! cukup sabar nee-chan menghadapimu yang seperti ini"

"baguslah !"

**-Di kelas (normal's POV)-**

"hei lihat ! kemarin aku membeli ini" kata koko sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

"laba-laba mainan?" gumam ruka.

"ya !"

"buat apa, lagi?"

"ga tau juga si, tapi semoga aja berguna"

"dasar kurang kerjaan"

"hehehe.."

"ohayo minna !"

"ohayo Mikan !"

"hei ! Natsume soulmate mu sudah datang tuh" ujar Ruka. (aw..aw..aw.. semua pd blg klo mrk berdua soulmate XD *ya itu kan karna lu yg bikin cerita*)

"soulmate?" (tampang bingung)

"iya, itu dia" (menunjuk kearah Mikan)

Natsume menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Ruka padanya dan tersenyum.

"hei koko ! pinjam laba-laba mainanmu tadi" kata Natsume

"yah, mulai lagi deh" koko menghela nafas sambil memberikan mainan laba-labanya.

Natsume segera beranjak dari kursinya, "hei ruka, seharusnya kau tidak usah memberitau kalau Mikan sudah datang" nasihat koko.

"hehe.. maaf.. lagipula ujung-ujungnya kan juga akan ketauan"

"iya juga sih"

"hei ! cewek malas !" sapa Natsume sambil menepuk pundak Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

"apa?" tanyaku sinis, tumben sekali dia menyapaku, apa dia punya maksud lain ya?

"di punggungmu ada kotoran"

"hah?" aku melihat belakang punggungku, tapi tidak ada ko. "ga ada ko" lho? Dia sudah tidak ada? Kemana dia? Ah ! sudahlah dasar tidak jelas. Tak sengaja aku melihat pundakku. La-la-laba-laba? "kyaaaaaaaaaa !!!! laba-laba"

"ada apa Mikan?" Tanya sahabatku.

"ada laba-laba di pundakku" aku tak mau melihat pundakku lagi.

"eh? (mengambil laba-laba yang ada di pundak Mikan) ini kan laba-laba mainan"

"hah? Mainan?" aku memperhatikan laba-laba itu dengan seksama, dan ternyata benar! "si-sial dia mengerjaiku lagi !" aku hendak berlari keluar untuk mencarinya.

"yaah.. mulai lagi deh pasangan dikelas ini" kata nonoko polos.

"kami bukan pasangan !!!" aku segera keluar kelas.

**-Di luar kelas (Normal's POV)-**

"kemana si dia?" gumam mikan dalam hati dan terus celingak-celinguk. Mikan terus saja mencari sepanjang lorong yang ada digedung SMP, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menemukannya. Dia melihat Natsume yang sedang berjalan dengan santai dan tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Langsung saja Mikan berlari. "Natsumeeeeeee !!!!!"

Natsume yang menyadari namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakan dan mendapati Mikan yang sedang mengejarnya, natsume langsung berlari begitu tau yang memanggil namanya adalah Mikan, teman sepermainannya. Mereka terus kejar-kejaran tanpa memikirkan kalau mereka masih berada disekolah.

Di saat yang sama, aoi dan yo-chan sedang berjalan bersama untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba yo-chan berhenti dan memegang belakang lehernya.

"eh yo-chan kenapa berhenti?"

"sepertinya aku merasakan hawa-hawa membunuh disekitar sini"

"hah?"

"hei ! natsume tunggu ! kau ini menyebalkan sekali"

"tidak mau ! (menjulurkan lidah) tangkap saja sendiri"

"aha ! sepertinya aku tau hawa membunuh itu berasal dari mana, hehehe" aoi tersenyum dan meletakkan kakinya tepat didepan Mikan dan natsume yang sedang kejar-kejaran dan alhasil. . . . . . . . . . . . . . GUBRAK ! (aduh, Aoi usil deh.. hahaha) natsume terjatuh dan Mikan menindihnya. "ugh !" gumam natsume, "sakit !" sambung mikan.

"aduh ! cepat minggir ! badanmu berat, dasar gajah !"

"apa katamu?" (mencubit pipi Natsume)

"aduh ! sakit ! cubitanmu yang sekarang lebih sakit dari yang kemarin tau"

"biar saja ! pokoknya sekarang kalau kau menggangguku, aku akan membalasnya dengan cubitan dan itu selalu di pipi, karna menurutku dicubit dipipi itu paling sakit"

"apa itu? Ga adil !"

"adil dong ! kau menggangguku dan aku membalasmu !"

"terserah sajalah ! yang jelas sekarang tolong lepaskan cubitanmu ini"

Mikan melepaskan cubitannya dengan keras dan natsume meringis sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah.

" aoi-chan, sepertinya kau malah membuat suasana makin panas" bisik yo-chan.

"hahaha.. sepertinya begitu" bisik aoi lagi, "lagipula motto yang cocok buat kalian adalah 'tiada hari tanpa bertengkar'" katanya kepada Natsume dan Mikan.

"bingo !" sahut yo-chan

"heeeee? Yo-chan kamu ini membela siapa sih?"

" aku tidak membela siapa-siapa"

"(annoyed) ah! Sudahlah ! aku mau ke taman akademi dulu! Kalau tetap disini, bisa kena sial terus" mikan pun berjalan meninggalkan aoi,natsume dan yo-chan.

**Mikan's POV **

Hhhaaaahhh !! capeknya, tiap hari bertengkar terus dengan natsume . Kalau dipikir-dipikir benar juga kata aoi, motto yang cocok untuk kami adalah 'tiada hari tanpa bertengkar' berarti sama saja dengan kucing dan anjing dong? JLEB ! aku serasa merendahkan diriku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas dan terus berjalan di taman. "eh? ada anak kelas 2" gumam seseorang, aku melihat ke arah asal suara itu, huwwaaaaa ! anak kelas 3 cowok semua lagi. takut !! "siapa namamu?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"mikan.." (nada ketakutan)

"mikan ya? Nama yang manis. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa ditaman sendirian?"

"a-aku cuma___"

"pasti bosan ya belajar terus? Kalau begitu main saja dengan kami disini, mau tidak?"

Aduh ! mampus aku ! apa yang harus aku lakuakn? Seseorang tolonglah aku, "ma-maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa"

"eh? kenapa tidak bisa? Ayo tidak papa"

"aku tidak bisa" aduh, aku takut !

"tidak papa, ayo sini" salah satu dari mereka hendak menyentuhku, aku memejamkan mata. Disaat yang sama aku merasakan ada seseorang yang merangkul pundakku "maaf, ada perlu apa dengannya?" (menatap remeh). Aku melihat seseorang yang merangkul pundakku itu, hah? Ternyata natsume. syukurlah !

"wah ! wah ! kau kan natsume hyuuga dari kelas 2B yang sering bolos itu, aku heran kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan special star disini"

"(smirk) gak penting.."

"aduh ! anak kecil, kamu ini sombong sekali ya" kata anak kelas 3 itu sambil mengangkat dagu Natsume. PLAK ! natsume menepak tangan anak kelas 3 itu seraya berkata "jangan sentuh aku" aduh ! kenpa malah jadi begini sih? Kenapa dia malah cari masalah? Tatapan matanya tajam sekali.

"kamu ini sudah kelewat sombong ya"

"Ayo mikan" natsume tidak menghiraukannya dan mengajakku pergi tapi salah satu dari mereka menarik tanganku dengan kuat, untung genggaman natsume tidak lepas, BUK! Tiba-tiba Natsume langsung menendang wajah anak kelas 3 yang menarik tanganku hingga dia terjatuh.

"jangan sentuh dia !" (merangkul pundak mikan lagi)

"hei anak kecil ! kamu ini benar-benar sombong ! memangnya kau ini siapanya dia?" Tanya anak kelas 3 yang tadi terjatuh.

"aku ya? Aku ini….. (smirk) pacarnya"

"hah? Pacarnya? Cih! Ternyata sudah punya pacar ya? Gak seru"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi. Natsume melepaskan rangkulannya.

"makanya hati-hati cewek malas"

"apaaaa? Kau ini !!! sudah mengaiku sebagai pacarmu sekarang malah meledek. Ta-tapi terima kasih ya"

"bodoh !"

"tapi kenapa kau menolongku? Bukannya kau malah senang melihatku susah dan digangguin?

Dia mendorongku ke salah satu pohon ditaman, mengangkat wajahku dengan jarinya dan berkata "bukannya begitu, tapi yang boleh mengganggumu dan membuatmu susah hanya aku seorang" (smirk)

Da-dasar Iblis !!!!

Hhaahaahy ! chapter inilah yang paling panjang ceritanya, dibanding chapter2 sebelumnya. Chapter ini menghabiskan 10 lembar kertas *10 lmbar aja ko bangga?* (kayanya author keasikan ngetik deh, jd nya lupa klo udh sampe 10 lmbar =.=a), sedangkan chapter2 sebelumnya Cuma 6 lembar… hahahahy ! yosh !!

**TIME TO :**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh ! langsung ke cerita aja ya ! oh ya, makasih buat para readers yg udh review chapter sebelumnya ! disini review lg yaa !! chapter 4 update !**

**Chapter 4**

**-Hari libur dirumah Natsume (Natsume's POV)-**

Aku sedang menonton tv dengan santainya, "Natsume kamu tidak belajar?" terdengar suara kaa-san menayaiku.

"iya, nanti kaa-san"

"aduh, kamu ini jarang sekali belajar, padahal sebentar lagi sudah mau kelas 3. Apa yang bisa membuatmu rajin ya?"

"entahlah"

"eh kaa-san, ada apa?" Tanya adikku yang kebetulan lewat.

"ini lho, kakakmu jarang sekali belajar, Padahal belajar itu bukan masalah yang besar, memangnya ada yang sedang dia pikirkan?"

"kaa-san tidak perlu pusing-pusing. Lagipula nii-chan kan anak yang jenius, disekolah saja mendapat peringkat special star. Ya kan?"

"iya juga sih"

"hihihi.. emang kaa-san gak tau ya? Kalau nii-chan lagi suka sama seseorang?"

Heh? Suka sama seseorang? Memangnya siapa? Sepertinya tidak ada. Eh? tunggu !! Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah tau kalau aku suka sama. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . !?

"benarkah? Memangnya kakakmu suka sama siapa?"

"sama __" BUK! Aku menimpuknya dengan bantal sofa sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Yes! Tepat sasaran dimukanya dan dia terjatuh, aku langsung pura-pura tidak tau dan lanjut menonton tv, "onii-chan itai !". dia langsung berlari ke arahku dan menerjangku sampai aku terjatuh ke lantai, "aduh ! apa sih maumu?" tanyaku kesal, aku hendak berdiri tapi BRUK ! dia menindih punggungku (aduh, aoi nakal nih.. wkwkwk)

"aku tidak mau apa-apa"

"yaudah ! minggir !"

"tunggu dulu, nii-chan yakin tidak ada orang yang disukai?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya begitu?"

"tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, hanya asal tanya jadi jawab saja !"

"tidak ! Tidak ada orang yang kusukai"

"bahkan Milkan nee-chan sekalipun?" sial ! anak ini kalau bertanya selalu bertubi-tubi, dan sekarang malah mengungkit gadis itu, karena malas aku tidak menjawabnya.

"tuh kan ! nii-chan diam, pasti dugaanku benar deh" lanjutnya.

"tidak! Aku tidak suka sama Mikan"

"heee? Benarkah? hmm, yasudah ! kalau begitu minta maaf padaku"

"hah? Buat apa?"

"tentu saja buat perlakuan nii-chan tadi padaku"

"aduh… gak penting"

"penting ! pokoknya kalau nii-chan gak mau minta maaf, aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini"

"ma-maaf"

"good" dia tersenyum dan berdiri "tapi nii-chan kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Mikan nee-chan?"

"hanya usil"

"bukannya itu tandanya suka ya? Kalau di manga-manga yang aku baca sih kaya gitu tandanya"

"BUKAN ! kamu ini terlalu banyak membaca manga" (padahal sendirinya juga)

"oohh…" dia beranjak pergi. Huh ! akhirnya setelah sekian banyak pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan, aku bisa terlepas darinya. Aku menghela nafas, dasar Aoi bodoh !! padahal dugaanmu sudah benar tapi kamu masih saja bisa dikelabui, sebenarnya aku mengganggunya terus bukan karna ingin usil saja tapi karna ingin dia melihatku. Kalau seandainya aku tidak mengganggunya, dia tidak akan melirikku.

**Aoi's POV**

Aku tidak yakin kalau nii-chan tidak suka sama Mikan nee-chan, pasti dia suka, tapi aku tidak yakin juga, aku kan tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, bisa saja yang dibilahg nii-chan memang benar. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku tapi tak sengaja bertemu kaa-san.

"sudah berantemnya?" Tanya kaa-san, sepertinya menyindir kami yang tidak pernah akur

"sudah. Ngomong-ngomong kaa-san sedang apa didapur sendirian? "

"memikirkan kalian"

"Eh? memangnya kami kenapa?"

"soalnya 3 hari lagi kan kaa-san mau keluar negeri bersama otosan, nanti tidak ada yang menemani kalian berdua, lagipula kalian berdua jarang sekali akur dan lagi kakakmu jarang sekali belajar, jadi semakin khawatir meninggalkan kalian"

"iya juga ya!" aku dan kaa-san menghela nafas berbarengan. Tiba-tiba "ah ! kaa-san dapat ide" katanya dengan penuh semangat, "ng?" aku menatapnya bingung, kaa-san segera pergi ke ruang keluarga dan mengambil telepon. Mau telepon siapa ya kaa-san pagi-pagi begini? Masa baby-sitter? (annoyed) ga mungkin ! ah sudahlah, aku lanjut berjalan menuju kamarku.

**Normal's POV**

Kaoru menekan nomor yang tidak asing lagi.

**-Sementara itu dirumah Mikan (mikan's POV)-**

"yyyoooooo-chaaaann !!!! kau memakan pudingku ya?" tanyaku kesal sambil mengejarnya, "tidak ko" katanya sambil terus berlari.

"BOHONG !!!!"

"bener !"

"tapi kenapa dimulutmu ada coklat-coklat?"

"heh? Mana?" dia segera bercermin dikaca ruang keluarga. Sepertinya dugaanku benar, karna mukanya keliatan panik "yyyoooo-chhhaaaannn" panggilku dari belakang sambil tersenyum manis, lebih tepatnya bukan senyum manis tapi senyum iblis, dia yang menyadari ada aku di belakangnya, segera menoleh ke belakang seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menghadapku, "nee-nee-chan" dia tersenyum ! BRUK ! PRANG ! BUK ! BUK ! BRAK !. sial dia berhasil lari dari kejaranku, kami masih saling kejar-mengejar dan meninggalakan ruang keluarga, entah bagaimana nasib ruang keluarga itu setelah aku mengamuk. tuk ! tuk ! terdengar suara batang sapu yang diketukkan, ternyata ada kaa-san didepan. Seketika itu juga kami langsung berhenti layakya mobil yang direm mendadak. "ada apa ini?" Tanya kaa-san

"kaa-saaaaann, yo-chan memakan pudingku" kataku sambil memeluk kaa-san

"heh?"

eh? ko tumben yo-chan tidak membantah? Biasanya kan. . . . . . . apa dia . . . . ., aku menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata benar kalu dia sudah kabur. Aku menghela nafas. "sudah ya Mikan, nanti kaa-san belikan lagi"

"ya, baiklah"

Beberapa detik kemudian telepon berbunyi, kaa-san segera mengangkatnya. Aku tidak tau siapa yang menelpon, yang kutau kaa-san hanya bilang 'ada apa?', 'dimana?', 'yasudah' dan 'jam 1 ya nanti ya'. Memang ada apa jam 1 nanti, mungkin kaa-san ada urusan ya.

"Mikan, jam 1 nanti kaa-san mau pergi"

"memang ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa, kaa-san hanya mau bertemu teman kaa-san"

"oh.."

"jaga rumah baik-baik ya, adikmu juga" (seraya pergi kekamar)

"ya"

**-Jam 1 (normal's POV)-**

Yuka bertemu kaoru disebuah restoran terbuka, mereka hanya memesan jus.

"Yuka, apa kamu sudah memberitahu anak-anakmu tentang kepergianmu denganku nanti?"

"aah.. iya, aku belum memberitahu anak-anak, 3 hari lagi ya?"

"Ya, karna itu cepatlah beritahu anak-anakmu agar mereka tidak terkejut papa saat waktunya tiba nanti. Ngomong-ngomong Yuka……………."

"ya?"

"aku boleh minta tolong tidak?"

"minta tolong apa?"

"itu Natsume kan jarang belajar, padahal dia sudah mau kelas 3, tapi masih saja malas belajar. Jadi aku mau minta tolong bisa tidak Mikan yang mengajari dan menemani Natsume belajar?"

"masalah itu. . . . . ." (sedikit ragu-ragu)

"tenanglah Yuka, anakku itu tidak suka macam-macam jadi Mikan akan aman"

"bu-bukannya begitu"

"lalu?"

"yaah.. nanti aku akan coba berbicara dengan Mikan"

"ah?? Benarkah Yuka?"

"ya, biar nanti aku sekalian ngomong dengan anak-anak"

**-Di rumah Natsume (Natsume's POV)-**

Aku melihat kaa-san yang baru pulang, dia terlihat ceria. Apa tadi ada hal menarik yang terjadi? Aku tersenyum kecil. Tak sengaja kaa-san melirikku dan tersenyum lembut, aku hanya menatapnya saja, sepertinya memang benar ada hal menarik.

**-Di rumah Mikan (Mikan's POV)-**

Saat kaa-san pulang, kaa-san segera memanggil aku dan yo-chan, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Aku dan yo-chan sudah berada diruang keluarga yang entah kenapa bisa rapi dan bersih lagi, padahal selama kaa-san pergi aku tidak pernah membereskannya semenjak tadi aku mengamuk. Memang rumah ajaib ! (hahahaha*author ketawa sendiri ni*). Kaa-san segera mengambil posisi duduk didepan kami.

"ada yang mau kaa-san bicarakan pada kalian" (tersenyum)

"apa itu?" Tanya yo-chan.

"begini, 3 hari lagi kaa-san akan pergi keluar negeri bersama otosan dan teman baik kaa-san, berhubung kalian tidak ikut, jadi jagalah rumah baik-baik dan harus AKUR !"

"hai, kaa-san" jawabku berbarengan dengan yo-chan.

"bagus (tersenyum) dan untuk kamu Mikan"

"ya? Kaa-san?"

"bisa tidak mulai lusa kamu mengajari dan menemani anak teman kaa-san itu belajar? hanya sampai kaa-san pergi saja, Katanya anak teman kaa-san itu jarang sekali belajar,"

"hmm.. anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"laki-laki, dia seumur denganmu"

"laki-laki ya? Pasti bandel, mana seumur lagi"

"jadi bagaimana bisa tidak? Paling-paling dia hanya bandel sedikit"

"bisa saja sih"

"aah.. baguslah !"

"tapi tunggu ! aku belum menyetujui sepenuhnya, kalau boleh tau siapa nama anak itu?"

"nama anak itu Natsume, katanya dia satu sekolah denganmu, tapi kaa-san tidak tau yang mana anaknya"

eh? Nat-su-me? " !!!!!!!?????" Jangan bilang kalau maksud kaa-san itu adalah Natsume Hyuuga yang menyebalkan itu? Masa aku harus mengajari iblis? Ih, tidak mau !!

"eh ada apa Mikan? Kenapa kamu jadi kaku seperti itu? Seperti menjadi batu?"

"ma-maaf, kaa-san kalau untuk masalah yang 1 ini aku tidak bisa bantu"

"lho? Kenapa? Tadi kamu sudah bilang bisa"

"aku berubah pikiran !!!"

"yyyaaahh, ko begitu Mikan? Ayo dong, bantu kaa-san" (memelas) aduh ! kaa-san ini, kaa-san kan tidak tau betapa tidak sukanya aku terhadap Natsume itu, Akhirnya karna tidak tega melihat muka kaa-san yang memelas begitu aku menyetujuinya "iya kaa-san aku mau"

"aah.. syukurlah" ujarnya ceria, "yasudah kaa-san kekamar dulu ya"

"nee-chan kau yakin mau mengajari sang Iblis?" (smirk)

"i-itu….."

"aku tau sebenarnya nee-chan tidak mau kan? Tapi apa boleh buat, tadi nee-chan sudah menerima tawaran kaa-san. Jadi siap-siap saja menerima konsekuensinya" (smirk)

Ugh ! kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku? Kenapa tidak sama orang lain saja? Sekarang adikku malah menakutiku, kaa-san malah bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan anaknya, walaupun aku tau kaa-san tidak tau masalah sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? 'mengajari sang Iblis', kata-kata yo-chan tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Yang jelas sekarang kaa-san telah membukakan sedikit pintu neraka buatku, dan aku malah membukanya semakin lebar dengan menerimanya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup ! Ini dia chapter 5.. Berhubung Author lg males ngomong, jd langsung aja ke cerita yaa.. **

**Hope you like it all !!!**

**Sebelumnya makasih buat author or readers yang udh review chapter sebelumnya… **

**Chapter 5**

**Mikan's pov**

**-Lusa, pulang sekolah-**

Tibalah saatnya dimana aku harus mulai menemani sang iblis belajar. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Ugh! Malangnya nasibku, serasa berjalan menuju neraka sungguhan. Tenang Mikan! ini hanya berjalan 3 hari saja, lebih dari itu kau akan terlepas dari sang iblis dan tidak akan pergi kerumahnya lagi, yup!. Sekarang aku sudah tiba dirumahnya. Baiklah! Kau harus siap Mikan. Aku mendorong pagar rumahnya, eh? tidak dikunci? Berhubung tidak dikunci, aku langsung masuk saja dan hendak mengetok pintu rumahnya, u-ugh! Kenapa mau masuk rumahnya saja sesusah ini sih? Padahal tinggal mengetok pintunya saja tapi tanganku tidak mau mematuhinya, tanganku jadi kaku, kakiku jadi lemas, badanku serasa membeku didepan pintu rumahnya. Perlahan aku berusaha mengangkat tangan kananku dan 'tok! tok!' aaahh, akhirnya terketok juga, Fine! Stay Cool Mikan!.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka dan terlihat sosok seorang anak laki-laki dibaliknya. Ugh! Kenapa malah anak ini sih yang membuka pintunya? Kenapa tidak mamanya atau adiknya? Hari ini memang hari sial ya.

"Na-Natsume" (pucat)

"eh, cewek bodoh"

"jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"tumben kau kesini, ada apa? Kangen denganku ya? Padahal tadi baru bertemu disekolah"

"hah? Kangen denganmu? Jangan asal tebak!"

"kirain (innocent), kalau tau kau mau kesini kenapa tidak bareng saja tadi? lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"eh? memangnya kau tidak diberitahu mamamu?"

"tentang?"

"ten-tentang (pucat)…. tentang (makin pucat)" aduh! Aku harus jawab apa nih? Masa aku harus bilang yang sejujurnya? Gak mau!!!

"kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu sih? Hawamu jadi terasa suram"

"bu-bukan apa-apa"

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume, siapa yang datang?" Tanya Kaa-san dari dalam.

"temanku"

"eh, temanmu? Sebentar kaa-san kesana (begitu sampai dipintu rumah) aaaaaaahhh Mikan"

Orang yang disapa hanya tersenyum untuk meresponnya, namun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"ayo masuk" ajak Kaa-san sambil menggandeng tangan Mikan, "nah! Natsume ada yang ingin kaa-san beritahu padamu"

"apa?"

"mulai sekarang Mikan akan menemanimu belajar" (senyum polos)

Heh? Menemaniku belajar? pantas saja muka gadis ini pucat. Hm, (smirk) aku sih tidak kaget mendengarnya tapi muka gadis itu semakin pucat setelah mendengar perkataan tadi. Sepertinya sekarang akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Aku hanya merespon perkataan kaa-san dengan "oh"

"nah, sekarang sudah bisa dimulai belajarnya. Silakan belajar dikamar"

"dikamar? Dikamar siapa?"

"tentu saja dikamarmu Natsume"

"heh!? Dikamar Natsume?" tiba-tiba Mikan nyeletuk dengan suara nyaring.

"iya dikamar Natsume, memang kenapa Mikan?" Tanya kaa-san pada gadis itu.

"eh? anu.. itu….."

"kamu pasti khawatir Natsume akan macam-macam denganmu ya? Tenang saja, dia itu tidak akan macam-macam, jadi kamu bisa tenang" (senyum) "nah, sekarang silakan mulai belajar" (mendorong Mikan dan Natsume dari belakang)

**Mikan's POV**

Ju-justru itu yang aku takutkan. Aku dan Natsume berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ternyata kamarnya juga diatas ya, sama denganku.

"pantas mukamu pucat dari tadi, orang disuruh menemaniku belajar. Aku tau pasti kau sebenarnya tidak mau kan? Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya? Dasar cewek BODOH!" Natsume memulai pembicaraan.

"huh! Jangan panggil aku bodoh terus!!! Aku juga tidak mau menerimanya kalau saja kaa-san tidak memaksaku dengan puppy eyes nya.."

"hoo.. ternyata kau lemah ya"

"terserah!!!"

Aku dan Natsume sudah sampai didepan kamarnya, dia membuka pintunya. Waaahh.. ternyata kamarnya luas ya (silakan imajinasikan sendiri kamar Natsume, karna author yg bego ini tidak pandai mendeskripsikan). Natsume menutup pintunya.

"nah sensei, kita mau belajar apa sekarang?"

"jangan panggil aku sensei"

"hm, kalau begitu.. cewek malas+bodoh kita mau belajar apa sekarang?" (innocent)

"jangan panggil aku begitu!!! Panggil pakai nama saja!!!" (kesal)

"yayaya, Mikan kita mau belajar apa sekarang?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau"

"haahh.. ternyata memang cewek bodoh ya"

"stop!! Memanggilku seperti itu!! Kita belajar pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti saja!!!"

"hmm.. apa ya? Sepertinya tidak ada"

"hah? Lalu kenapa nilaimu sekarang dibawahku? Dan kenapa mamamu menyuruhku menemanimu belajar?"

"entahlah, lagipula memangnya kau tidak tau kalau aku mendapat 'Special Star' disekolah?"

"tau!! Makanya itu aku tanya kenapa nilaimu sekarang menurun menjadi dibawahku? Aku heran sekolah masih memberi predikat 'Special Star' padamu, padahal nilaimu saja sudah menurun"

"(smirk) setiap tugas ataupun PR yang diberikan dari sekolah selalu aku salah-salahin jawabannya"

"nah, sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Sudah bagus nilainya paling tinggi, malah diturunin"

"biar saja.. lagipula aku ingin membiarkanmu menyusulku untuk sementara, kasian dirimu selalu berusaha tapi tidak ada hasil" (innocent)

"apa kau bilang?" (death glare)

"sudah ah, aku mau santai saja" (membanting diri kekasur dan langsung membaca komik)

"hei, tunggu dulu!! Kita harus belajar!!"

"diam, bodoh" (melempar bantal ke muka Mikan)

"ugh (terkena lemparan bantal tepat dimukanya) ayo belajar!!!" (melempar bantal itu balik ke Natsume)

"(terkena lemparan bantal dikepalanya) ini apa ya?" (sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yg ada ditangannya)

"eh? i-itu kan tugasku.. ba-bagaimana bisa? kembalikan!!!"

Dia hanya menunjukkan senyum khas nya melihat tingkahku. Aku mngejarnya sambil terus berkata 'kembalikan'. "hei Natsume kembalikan!!!"

"ambil saja sendiri" (berbalik kearah Mikan)

Hmm.. aku tersenyum, sepertinya dia tidak tau kalau aku sudah dekat dengannya. Begitu dia berbalik aku langsung menerjang bukunya. Eh? a-aduh wajahnya dekat sekali.. pu-pusing.. tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan langsung membantingku ke kasurnya, aku terjatuh dengan posisi tertidur dan sekarang dia berada diatasku, menyentuh pipi kananku dan mukanya semakin dekat denganku. Ugh!! Tu-tunggu dulu

"jangan membuatku bernafsu untuk menciummu dong" (smirk) bisiknya.

"a-apa sih?" aku menatap panik kearah mata crimsonnya..

'duk..duk..duk..' tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaki yang berlari menuju kamar Natsume. Aduh bisa gawat kalau ada yang lihat posisi kami seperti ini. "cepat sembunyi" kata Natsume seraya menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kami dan sekarang dia benar-benar menindihku. Badannya, atau lebih tepatnya dadanya menempel diwajahku. Debaran jantungnya jadi terdengar sangat jelas. Eh? ko aku jadi berdebar-debar sih?

**Normal's POV..**

BRAK!!! Terdengar suara pintu dibanting, "Onii-chan aku beli komik baru!!!" (girang)

"Aoi!! Kalau mau masuk ketok pintu dulu"

"eh.. gomenne" (tersenyum polos)

"Aoi.. kakakmu kan sedang belajar, jangan diganggu" Kaoru menasihati

"belajar? Mana? Itu nii-chan sedang santai-santai"

"lho? (melirik Natsume) kamu ko malah tidur-tiduran? Mana Mikan?" Tanya Kaoru

"eh.. Mikan nee-chan datang kesini? Mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Aoi bersemangat

"di-dia dikamar mandi" jawab Natsume panik

"ooh.. yasudah.. ayo bangun" perintah Kaoru.

"ba-bangun?" wajah Natsume jadi pucat.

"iya bangun" (hendak menarik selimut Natsume)

"tu-tunggu,nanti saja!! Tunggu Mikan.. please!" (menahan selimutnya agar tidak ditarik)

Kaoru menghela nafas, "anak-anak jaman sekarang aneh-aneh saja"

Akhirnya Kaoru dan Aoi meninggalkan kamar Natsume. Natsume pun menghela nafas lega. GUBRAK!!! Tiba-tiba Natsume terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, ternyata Mikan mendorongnya "hhhuuuaaaahh.. akhirnya bisa bernafas lagi"

"hei, jangan dorong-dorong dong"

"habis tadi sesak sekali sih, pipiku jadi panas lagi"

"hm.. tubuhku hangat kan?" (smirk)

"apa sih? Dasar mesum!!! (melempar bantal ke muka Natsume) sudah ah! Aku mau pulang"

"lho, kenapa? Padahal baru 1 setengah jam, lagipula kita belum belajar sama sekali"

"huh! Itu kan gara-gara dari tadi kau bermain-main terus, akhirnya waktunya terbuang kan? Kita menghabiskan waktu terbanyak waktu kejar-kejaran tadi tau!!!"

"(chuckle) tapi yang tadi itu seru kan?"

"apanya yang seru!!!"

Mikan pun keluar dari kamar Natsume setelah merapikan barang-barangnya dan langsung berpamitan pada Kaoru dan Aoi, Natsume mengantarnya sampai pintu rumah.

"datang lagi ya!" seru Natsume

**Mikan's POV**

a-apa sih maunya??

Yyyeeeeyyy!!! Chapter 5 selesai juga… yaudah deh Ryuu gak mau basa basi lagi, langsung aja ya kalian klik tombol bertuliskan "Review this chapter" dibawah ini.. :D

**TIME TO :**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Sampai jumpa di chater selanjutnya!!!


End file.
